Romance de la Luna
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Este fic participa en el intercambio del Amigo Invisible del foro La Noble Y Ancestral Casa de los Black 2016. Una cancion y sus consecuencias en la forma de alterar la historia, un cuento de venganza y poder


Romance de la Luna

Canción: Amor inmortal

Interprete: Magie Vera

Palabras: 299

Introducción palabras: 44

Historia palabras: 4,222

Pareja Principal: Harry Potter / Luna Lovegood y Fleur Delacour / Daphne Greengrass

Parejas Secundarias: Harry Potter / Fleur Delacour / Daphne Greengrass / Luna Lovegood

Romance de la Luna (Song Fic)

Las almas de los seres ya nacen predestinadas a encontrar su complemento perfecto, y este ser complementario existe, siempre lo hace, hay veces que están en diferentes lugares o épocas pero siempre, sin importar los obstáculos se logran reunir generando la felicidad destinada a los divinos.

Esta es la historia de cuatro de las infinitas e incontables almas de los eternos e interminables universos, dimensiones y realidades que han sido creadas por los eternos, ahora conozcamos cuatro historias que se entrelazan para formar un idílico romance.

Acaso existirá un amor inmortal

por el mundo estará,

y lo voy a encontrar...

Cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron al infinito cielo estrellado llenándose de su grandeza y cuestionándose su existir, ya que sus almas estaban rotas por la soledad, que siempre se hace presente en diferentes formas y maneras, con diferentes circunstancias y en todas esas ocasiones, siempre puede ser derrotada.

En una casa céntrica de Londres Harry James Potter "El Niño Que Vivió," no podía entender como era posible que las chicas solo vieran a su héroe de ficción y no a la persona que él realmente era, y es que aun sus supuestos amigos no prestaban real mente atención a esos detalles.

En una tienda de campaña en los fiordos de Noruega Luna "Lonny" Lovegood mientras mantenía su máscara de ensueño e indiferencia oraba a quien quisiera escucharla para poder encontrar a alguien que no tuviera la mente cerrada y la aceptara tal cual era, y viera lo maravilloso que podía ser el mundo visto desde su punto de vista.

En una mansión victoriana en la campiña inglesa Daphne Hemera Greengrass "La Reina Del Hielo De Slytherin" mantenía sus ojos al cielo, mientras revivía las escenas de la pasada navidad donde había descubierto a las personas más importantes del mundo para ella, y como se había dejado cautivar por los intensos tonos de esmeralda y cielo.

En un palacete en la costa azul francesa Fleur Isabelle Delacour "Le Plus Belle Dame" les rogaba a todos los dioses y diosas del amor y la familia que cuidasen a aquellos que habían ganado su corazón, cuerpo y alma, ya que cada instante lejos de ellos era un castigo muy grande desde su perspectiva.

Así sin saberlo sus deseos se entrelazaban tan firmemente que sin duda se cumplirían, de tal manera que en los anales de la historia nada ni nadie sería capaz de olvidarles nunca, lo cual es la verdadera inmortalidad.

Mis lágrimas son una canción,

tan dentro de mí, llevo el dolor

que robó mi corazón.

En los instantes exactos donde la realidad y el ensueño se entrelazan los hados del firmamento decidieron hacer suyas las suplicas de los deseantes, y en un lugar sin tiempo ni espacio, donde todas las dimensiones y mundos convergen en uno gran todo una inconmensurable fuerza miraba aprobatoriamente dichos actos.

En el mundo donde nuestra historia tiene pie Harry James Potter se encontró sin él saber cómo había llegado en una habitación diseñada a todas luces para hacer rituales y antes de poder hacer o decir nada el circulo dentro del cual estaba brilló ocasionándole un gran dolor, en ese instante exacto su cicatriz en la frente quemaba tan duro que el dolor le impedía hacer cualquier sonido posible y mientras esto ocurría una serie de objetos repartidos por las islas Británicas emitían gemidos de agonía mientras se fragmentaban y destruían una supuesta inmortalidad.

En una ostentosa mansión de las afueras de Londres Tom Marvolo Riddle "Lord Voldemort" experimentaba una repentina debilidad que le trajo la inconciencia y un recordatorio de que podía ser destruido sin importar cuanto hubiera logrado en su búsqueda por la inmortalidad y que todo lo hecho en esta vida se debe pagar en la misma, ya que nadie escapa del destino impuesto sobre uno por las fuerzas superiores.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

En una casa céntrica de Londres Harry James Potter "El Niño Que Vivió," no podía creer que finalmente el destino había dejado de ser una perra con él y que sus planes para el juicio habían resultado y con creces

Que puedo hacer para cambiar,

esta oscuridad,

Creer en mí, ir más allá de la adversidad,

aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,

FLASHBACK

 _-Primero ministro le doy las gracias por tener la amabilidad de darme un juicio ya que su predecesor Bagnold junto a Barthemius Crouch Sr. Nunca lo hicieron con mi padrino Sirius Black y estuvo condenado a Azkaban por doce años, donde se convirtió en la cabeza de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Black a la cual pertenecen mis primas Narcissa casada con su consejero Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix que lamentablemente junto a su esposo Rabastian Lestrange, el hermano de este y Barthemius Crouch Jr. mandaron a San Mugno a mi madrina Alice Gamp y su esposo el auror Frank Longbotom, Andrómeda esposa del inefable Theodore Tonks cuya hija Nymphadora Tonks es un auror y por supuesto mi abuela Dorea la madre de mi padre por quien soy el actual jefe de la Más noble, Muy Antigua y Real Casa de Potter, que gobierna sobre 5 de los 8 votos eternos y tiene un asiento junto a los Black en la ICW, pero menos importante soy gracias a Barthemius Crouch Sr y Ludo Bagman soy un adulto reconocido y reafirmado por este juicio ante el Wizengamot de Albión en pleno por ello, yo Harry James Potter reclamo por derecho de sangre patrilineal los asientos de la Antigua y Eterna Casa de Peverell, la Noble y Eterna Casa de Gryffindor, y la Más noble, Muy Antigua y Real Casa de Potter, por derecho de sangre en línea matrilineal reclamo los asientos de la Honorable y Eterna Casa de Ravenclaw, la Antigua y Eterna Casa de Slytherin y la Real y Eterna Casa de Le Fay, por derecho de conquista reclamo los derechos sobre la Antigua Casa de los Gaunt y su reclamo al asiento de Slytherin, y hasta que este cuerpo y el Ministerio Británico de Magia no recomponga el atropello cometido a mi padrino por derecho de sangre y heredad reclamo el asiento de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Black por la mote que sea._

 _Un resplandor blanco rodeo a Harry y sello el voto, al término del cual los escaños más altos de la sala se iluminaron con una luz dorada._

 _También por la presente yo Harry James Potter reclamo los títulos concedidos a mi sangre por La Carta Magna de las Islas Británicas, la Carta de Unión de las Galia y La Ley de Fusión de Erico Björnsson VIII como Duque de Mercia, Duque de Gryffin, Duque de Charenwell, Conde de Darby, Conde de Ravensburg, Conde de Normandía y Par de Ambas Francias; Señor Absoluto de Götaland reconocido por los gobiernos de ambas Suecias y Señor de Thule reconocido por los gobiernos de ambas Dinamarcas._

 _El mismo resplandor blanco iluminó nuevamente a Harry quien comenzó a gritar llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejando a todos los presentes asombrados mientras observaban como el chico frente a ellos era llenado por la magia de Albión que estaba curando su cuerpo y proyectando vívidamente a cada persona en la sala, la forma en la que obtuvo las heridas tras los años de abuso por los Dursley y las pruebas anuales de la escuela cortesía de Dumbledore, dejando como resultado a todos los presentes molestos y a los mortifagos presentes inmovilizados en sus asientos._

 _El Wizengamot de Albión desde su fundación nunca había experimentado tales hechos y el haberlos experimentado los tenía enmudecidos ya que un niño les había demostrado lo estúpidos que habían sido y cuál era la verdad que estaban viviendo con Cornelius Oswald Fudge en el poder, ya que no solo había demostrado ser ineficiente sino insuficiente para su puesto, más pronto el colectivo de murmullos comenzó a sonar haciendo que la sala en pleno voltease a su centro para ver a quien les había dado una gran y terrible lección._

 _-Ahora Ministro Fudge yo te pregunto ¿quieres llevar esta farsa de juicio al final y afrontar tu destrucción o prefieres mostrar sabiduría y terminar con el resto de tu dignidad intacta al renunciar?, toma en cuenta que actualmente yo gobierno sobre la magia de Albión y que si solicito el Juicio de Avalon no sobrevivirá nadie ya que todos son culpables por ello te pregunto por segunda vez ¿qué decides oh sabio líder de las masas?_

 _Cornelio Fudge en ese momento descubrió el inmenso tamaño de su error al querer humillar al chico ya que sin saberlo había orquestado su destrucción política y social y ahora sin importar que decidiera sería visto como una burla ante todo el globo._

 _-Es obvio que ya has decidido por mí así que lo que quieras hacer hazlo._

 _-Igual que usted cuando decidió difamarme pero al menos tengo el tacto de darle la última elección, y sin embargo es tan cobarde e incapaz que ni eso puede hacer por sí mismo._

 _El silencio y la tensión eran imposibles de soportar y todos los ojos estaban puestos en el joven hombre al centro de la sala que había convertido un juicio contra su persona en un juicio contra Mágico Gran Bretaña y que a desgracia suya tenía el destino de una importante parte del mundo en sus hombros._

 _-Por la presente yo Harry James Potter invocó contra Cornelius Oswald Fudge actual Ministro de Magia del Reino Unido y su cohorte, junto a todos aquellos que permitieron se les marcase como al ganado el Juicio de Avalon en virtud de los ataques en mi persona, exigiendo de ellos su magia como retribución por la mote que sea._

 _La sala se llenó de la energía contenida desde su construcción y comenzó a abrumar a las personas citadas que empezaron a gritar al momento de ser extraída su magia que se acumulaba en el centro de la cúpula y cuando el último de los interpelados fue convertido en un squib toda la acumulación de poder, conocimiento y recuerdos fue vertida sobre el azabache llenándolo de las armas suficientes para destruir a todos los presentes._

 _-La magia de Albión ha secuestrado los votos y asientos de mis enemigos y exige una compensación de equilibrio, por ello ya que en este momento yo retengo el poder del Wizengamot he decidido conservarlo hasta que ustedes demuestren ser dignos de él y mientras tanto repartiré los votos secuestrados entre los hijos de muggles y criaturas a las que ustedes sistemáticamente han despojado de sus derechos y dignidad, debo aclarar que todo aquel que se oponga sufrirá un destino similar al de esos idiotas, y para aquellos que posean a alguien estudiando en mi escuela, pregúntenles sobre el ostracismo, ataques, humillaciones, campañas de desprestigio y restante conjunto de faltas que cometieron contra mi persona y luego formúlense la pregunta del porque los odio._

 _Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe revelando a quien Harry menos esperaba._

 _-_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore encargado de la defensa._

 _-Qué ya es innecesario puesto que en este momento yo Harry James Potter soy el Wizengamot y mis enemigos junto al ministerio son en mi poder, ahora escucha anciano estúpido, si una sola vez tienes la intención de controlar mi vida nuevamente, someteré tu inútil existencia al Juicio de Avalon y lo que quede de ti será tan poco que un grano de polvo se verá como el Everest a tu lado, y oye esto bien nada ni nadie va a mover un pensamiento en tu ayuda, ahora anciano imbécil, yo también controlo tres de los cuatro tronos de Hogwarts así que espero un considerable mejora en el nivel de las clases en las próximas tres horas o tu trasero y el de los gobernadores serán pateados tan duro que el resto de sus cuerpos tardaran un milenio en encontrarlos._

 _Con ello el poderoso mago abandonó la sala dónde tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo para todo el mundo y no había sido para bien en los planes de muchos. Al abandonar el recinto donde había hecho lo que Grindelwald, Dumbledore y Voldemort no habían podido finalmente Harry James Potter rio más no lo hizo como un loco o un villano, sino como alguien que había logrado la felicidad absoluta, y esto se dio hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz cadente de misterio._

 _-Perdone señor Potter soy Xenophilus Lovegood director del Quisquilloso un periódico independiente dedicado para gente libre pensadora, y me gustaría felicitarle por sus acertadas acciones y pedirle una entrevista para mi periódico_

 _-Acepto sus felicitaciones Lord Lovegood y de la entrevista solo puedo decir que esto aun cuando parezca radical era necesario, ya que toda tiranía y dictadura solo produce retraso en las naciones que la sufren, además los cambios traen el progreso y la modernidad, por el momento eso es todo lo que diré, y una vez más le doy las gracias por su aguda comprensión de mis actos, me alegra que en las islas Británicas existan personas que realmente merezcan ese calificativo y no solo borregos que se dicen personas pensantes._

 _-Gracias por la información señor Potter, pero me gustaría proponer otro tipo de negocios que serán mutuamente gratificantes para nosotros dos._

 _-Escucho_

 _-Actualmente mi única hija Luna asiste a Hogwarts en Ravenclaw un año por detrás suyo y es víctima del acoso y abusos que usted mismo ha sufrido, ahora usted ganaría muchos adeptos si simplemente colocase a personas como Luna bajo su protección, y abriera Hogwarts a los híbridos como Hagrid, Lupin y Flitwich, amén de otras razas como Veelas, centauros, vampiros, sirenas, y similares._

 _-El abrir Hogwarts es uno de mis puntos prioritarios actualmente, y del aspecto del acoso, robos, violaciones y abusos, pretendo restaurar las salas originales para que las penas sean instantáneas y los infractores no queden impunes, ¿sabía que Helga Hufflepuff instauro dentro de las salas que los violadores fueran castrados y las violadoras terminaran en el centro del territorio centauro desnudas y en el momento exacto de su ciclo para quedar embarazadas a fin de que experimenten en carne propia lo que hicieron o qué Salazar Slytherin estaba casado con una hija de muggles y qué creo una sala especial para evitar insultos contra los hijos de muggles que destruye el alma del infractor?_

 _-No_

 _-Ahora tocando el tema de Luna, Rowena Ravenclaw fue criada por muggles y cuando llegó al mundo mágico fue víctima de abusos, al crecer estudio nigromancia y atrapó las almas de sus enemigos en la aldaba de águila que guarda la entrada de la Sala Común de su casa, al paso del tiempo los enemigos de Rowena eran tantos que sus almas fueron apresadas en las estatuas y armaduras del Castillo con el fin de proteger a los estudiantes, y en los últimos años de su vida con las almas de los enemigos caídos animó las escaleras y puertas del castillo, además fue el propio Godric Gryffindor quien creo la maldición para los inferí que determino el destino de Peeves como alarma viviente del castillo con el cuerpo muerto de un enemigo caído y el alma de este, pero creo es el momento de terminar la plática y claro si lo desea puedo colocar a la pequeña Luna como consorte de la Honorable y Eterna Casa de Ravenclaw, así al momento de reactivar las salas originales cualquier daño que le haya sido dado será devuelto a sus enemigos por tres veces tres, sin importar si la ofensa fue presente o pasada, todo será cobrado en sangre y oro._

 _-Creo señor Potter que es más de lo esperado pero no menos de lo debido, ahora como arreglamos los términos del contrato._

 _-No hay contrato de por medio, solo un pacto de honor entre las dos partes y un compromiso de igualdad de los partícipes._

 _-No puedo evitar sentirme sorprendido por la simple y justa forma de pensar de la bruja más inteligente por las edades._

 _-Nadie lo puede evitar ahora Lord Lovegood ¿está bien para usted reunirnos en Gringotts en una hora?_

 _-Solo si está bien para usted Lord Potter, el que desde ahora nos llamemos en base al nombre ya que estamos a minutos de ser familia._

 _-Lo acepto y apruebo Xenophilus, si te soy franco todo e protocolo sangre pura es brutalmente tedioso y estoy obligado moralmente a recortarlos._

 _-Concuerdo y Harry solo espero nuestra reunión en unos minutos._

 _Con esas palabras el hombre mayor hizo su retirada por uno de los pasillos laterales, dejando a nuestro protagonista solo con sus planes y deseos de venganza._

 _Minutos más tarde tres personas llegaban a las puertas del Banco Gringotts para decidir el futuro de miles de personas._

 _-Hola Harry ella es mi hija Luna._

 _-Luna espero que no tengas odio por lo que estoy por hacer._

 _-Harry no puedo odiarte, hay veces en la que los maestros tienen que ser duros para que la lección se aprenda y esto no es diferente, además será divertido cuando se den cuenta de que realmente son._

 _La rubia de claro y largo cabello con ojos soñadores simplemente al terminar entrelazo su brazo con el de su pronto a ser marido quien comenzó a caminar a uno de los cajeros._

 _-Honorable maestro que el filo de tu hacha escriba con la sangre de tus enemigos tu nombre en la leyenda. El goblin levantó su mirada ante la muestra de respeto._

 _-Y que el suelo que pises se tiña de rojo con la sangre de los tuyos, mago ¿qué deseas?_

 _-Destruir la sociedad mágica como los sangre pura la manejan, demostrarles lo estúpido de su doctrina, buscar la manera de tener la amistad de su raza y de las restantes criaturas mágicas menospreciadas por la misma idiota doctrina y finalmente sellar u pacto de matrimonio bajo los términos, leyes y tradiciones goblin, ¿es mucho para una tarde maestro goblin? El duende miraba incrédulo al joven enfrente suyo, quien tal vez sin darse cuenta solo había renovado el más antiguo pacto de las razas de criaturas mágicas y los magos, y todavía preguntaba si sus deseos eran mucho._

 _-No lo es joven mago, me comprometo a conseguirte una audiencia con nuestro rey para ayudarte en tu tan notable labor, ahora acompáñame a una de nuestras salas de espera._

 _-Marca el camino maestro goblin._

 _Con ello el grupo hizo su marcha hasta una gran cámara donde era claro que estaba reservada para clientes muy importantes, y a quienes los goblins quisieran honrar, ya que era perfectamente circular y solo tenía tronos en ella._

 _-Esperen aquí en breve me asegurare de que Ragnok el sexto de su nombre se Clan Grott se reúna con ustedes._

 _-Maestro goblin, sepa que desde hoy sus enemigos son los míos y sus causas son las causas de las Casa de Potter con todos sus escaños y poder, así que por favor desde hoy llámame Harry._

 _-Harry, yo soy Trepok del Clan Corthd, pido lo mismo y ofrezco lo mismo._

 _Al ser introducidos al líder goblin las presentaciones pertinentes fueron hechas y tras plantear todas sus necesidades Ragnok el sexto accedió a las mismas, dejando en claro que debían esperar para que la ceremonia se efectuase._

 _Cuando finalmente la ceremonia terminó y Harry besó a Luna finalmente pudo entender lo que era estar completo y querer cuidar de alguien con todo su ser para que no sufriera ningún daño._

 _\- Luna tu eres hermosa, y mi amada._

 _\- Harry yo también te amo._

 _-¡Qué!_

 _-Si Harry te amo desde el instante que nos conocimos y no había dicho nada por miedo, ¿qué puedo aportar yo al mundial mente conocido, rico, talentoso y poderoso Harry Potter?_

 _-Tu belleza, dulzura, pureza, inocencia, ternura. esa radiante sonrisa, tu bella mirada, la infinita alegría que contagia a todos los que te rodean y que harían mis días perfectos._

 _-Harry ¿tú me quieres?, ¿a mí?, ¿a la rara del colegio?, ¿a la que todos desprecian, incluyendo su propia casa? Harry la tomó cual si de un ángel se tratara y tras besar esos tiernos labios, susurro a su oído._

 _-Luna mi bello ángel, realmente te amo y voy a luchar contra todo aquel que quiera lastimarte, juro por la tumba de mis padres, que ni el propio Voldemort podrá detenerme._

 _Más tarde esa misma noche en su cuarto del número 12 de Grimmauld Place Harry y Luna consumaron su amor._

 _-Te amo dulce niña._

 _-Solo soy dulce contigo, y con mi familia._

 _-Es complicado._

 _-Lo sé y por eso es mágico._

 _Luna tomó los labios de su chico y le dedicó una apasionada mirada, instantes antes de fundirse con los corazones entrelazados y sus almas sonriendo al unísono, rozando en desenfrenado rito sus fronteras poseídos por Eros._

 _Los besos subieron de intensidad, y las caricias de tono, poco a poco ellos se convirtieron en danzantes de un baile místico y milenario, guiados por la música secreta que solo suena en el corazón de los amantes que realizan un pacto de cuerpo entero, fundidos en un breve silencio que es a parodia la pausa más intensa de la historia, ofrendan sus alamas a los dioses y diosas de la vida y el amor, y los dioses y diosas les responden, la ropa desaparece y sus pieles brillan una diamantina capa de sudor la viste a ella y el con su tez bronceada y curtida por el sol y el viento suelta tenues destellos como los dioses tallados en marfil._

 _Él acecha a la hermosa doncella que voluntaria se ofrenda para ser su amada._

 _Ella toma el tributo de caricias que su acólito le ofrece._

 _Ambos se aman desde el momento mismo de su primera plática y desde ese instante se desean, como se lamentan el tiempo lejos del otro._

 _Él abajo de ella se deja dominar, poco a poco los ronroneos, besos y carias le obligan a rogar, ella sede esta excitada y lo desea, el dolor al inicio es terrible, pero ella grita -"SIGUE, SIGUE..." -él continua despacio y ella pide más, el ritmo se acelera, las caderas sincronizadas en perfecta armonía, las piernas y brazos de ella entrelazados sobre el cuerpo de SU novio, él con sus manos manda descargas de placer y éxtasis por la espalda de ella, -"icomo la amo!, ¡Dios gracias, ella es perfecta!," - piensa mientras sus labios coquetos besan cuello donde a ella le gusta, quien en respuesta gime, dentro suyo le siente palpitar y le aprieta no quiere que salga_

 _de ella, y él no desea que su baile termine. Ambos solo piden una cosa "una noche interminable para ellos dos."_

 _Los espasmos y contracciones se unifican y ambos terminan juntos entre jadeos y besos, se miran y sonríen, quien fuera ellos para sentir la dicha infinita de la gloria divina en sus corazones, él pide que su amor sea eterno y ella ruega que su semilla fecunde, él quiere pararse y ella lo seduce, se miran se sonríen y comienzan una nueva danza más dulce que el más ligero de los céfiros y más cálida que la más bella sonrisa de Afrodita, ella no pide permiso y lo saborea dejando que él la iguale, poco a poco ambos se embriagan del cuerpo del otro y se llenan de caricias como flores._

 _El amor se siente en el aire y los cielos se abren ante los amantes que se ofrendan en un primitivo acto de amorosa entrega, el tiempo colapsa y ellos lo disfrutan en ese instante el mundo no importa, y solo existe el otro que está entregado a complacerte, que solo vive por tu dicha, ese ser al cual deseas con cada fibra de tu ser, y al cual te entregas sin reservas por que le amas, sabes que te es necesario y a la vez le eres vital y por él lo haces, el derrumbe llega y ambos le sienten caliente y abrazador, pero cálido y gentil, tan tierno y cargado de significado que cualquier palabra sobra y todo se une dejando de importar, en esa pequeña muerte que es_

 _gratificante y deliciosa._

 _Las sonrisas al salir ya listos lo dicen todo hay dos chicas más que lo entienden y saben que pronto otras más comprenderán sus distracciones y miradas anhelantes al vació, sus juegos y movimientos de cadera._

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Al día siguiente el anciano llego al número 12 y pese a todo lo que deseaba le entregó su placa de prefecto pidiéndole que nombrase a la prefecto femenino de Gryffindor y a los de Slytherin, cosa que el hizo sin dudar.

En una mansión victoriana en la campiña inglesa días más tarde Daphne Hemera Greengrass "La Reina Del Hielo De Slytherin" recibía sus asignaciones de quinto año y la placa de prefecto indicándole que Lilith Moon sería la otra prefecta de su casa.

Por el mundo olvidará

nuestro amor que era inmortal,

Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón,

No lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor,

No acepto que ya no esté,

por el mundo lo he de encontrar,

El año avanzó casi tan normalmente como sus nuevas circunstancias lo permitieron, ya que al tener sus propios cuartos él y Luna eran prácticamente dos conejos primaverales, ya que no podían tener suficiente del otro y su deseo les llenaba por entero.

Por otra parte su nueva maestra de DADA resultó ser su antigua amante y competidora Fleur Delacour, quien no dudo en declarar que el único hombre que entraría nunca en sus bragas era Harry, ya que le amaba y nada ni nadie lograría cambiar eso nunca.

Más interesante resulto el hecho que Daphne Greengrass su amiga secreta y segunda antigua amante resultó en la pareja predestinada de Fleur y a ella no parecía importarle que la escuela le condenase al ostracismo, ya que las únicas opiniones importantes para la rubia eran las de Fleur, Harry y Luna, quienes en su opinión eran su verdadera familia y amigos.

Más tarde Harry descubrió que Luna estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con Fleur y Daphne siempre y cuando ella estuviera presente, ya que si Harry tenía derecho a tener amantes ella también, y que mejor que fueran las mismas ya que todo quedaría entre la familia y los amigos.

Mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal,

su niñez facil no fue, pues no solo él creció,

a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor,

Ahora años más tarde Harry Potter, Lord Protector de Mágico Gran Bretaña por la gracia de Dios y su Majestad la reina Isabel segunda de su nombre de la casa de Windsor observa como su familia ha logrado traer la tan anhelada paz y mientras yace en su cama rodeado de las mujeres que más ama siente que finalmente ha valido la pena todo lo que tuvo que pasar, desde su más tierna infancia. Ya que ahora el resto es el trabajo de sus hijos y nietos para cuidar.

El destino lo traerá, muy pronto,

a mi mundo él volverá, sé que en mí,

piensa donde sea que esté,

Esto es más fuerte porque es amor...

Inmortal.

FIN.


End file.
